


Red

by DaydreamDestiel



Series: Friends With Benefits [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Human Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: What kind of friend was Cas Novak? The kind that would offer to suck you off if you needed to relieve some stress. Well, at least if your name was Dean Winchester anyway.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! I just finished writing a 40k word fic for the SPN Reverse Bang (and it was fantastic and I can't wait to share. The artist is a sweetheart and her art is amazing. Look for it Nov 16th) and I wanted to blow off some steam before I jump into my next big project. Which is gonna be freaking awesome. I'll be working with an artist I absolutely love on a pretty damn epic story we're creating. 
> 
> So, yeah, blowing off steam via this pwp update. ;)

The raspberry tootsie pop in Dean’s mouth muffled his frustrated groan as he pushed his textbook off his lap but not by much. Must’ve been louder than he thought because over on his own bed with his headphones on, Cas’s eyes popped open and he propped himself up on one elbow to raise a questioning eyebrow at Dean as he tugged his headphones off.

“Nothing.” Dean mumbled and scrubbed an irritated hand through his hair, pulled his lollipop out of his mouth long enough to say, “Just hate bio. Remind me why I thought it’d be an easy A?”

Cas smirked, “Because and I’m quoting here ‘In highschool I barely cracked a book and  _ still  _ got an A in bio, Cas. Trust me, it’ll be a piece of cake.’”

“How dare you use my own words against me? What kind of best friend are you?”

The smirk on Cas’s face turned devious as he stood up and walked over to Dean’s bed, “The kind that offers to suck your dick when you need a little stress relief.”

For a beat Dean acted like he was considering the offer even if the swift rush of blood to his cock was definitely speaking louder than words as it chubbed up in his grey sweatpants. “Well, in that case, I guess I’m the kind who’ll gladly accept your offer.”

The tootsie pop got dropped on Dean’s nightstand when Cas’s hands slid slow and sure up Dean’s thighs as he climbed onto the bed in between them. Anticipation hummed along Dean’s skin. Gradually, Cas leaned in until his lips were so close that Dean could almost taste them. Paused there and Dean sighed with how much he wanted Cas to bridge the gap. Knew from experience that if he tried to, Cas would pull away. He liked the tease and honestly, so did Dean.

The boundaries of whatever this thing they had going on, friends with benefits or whatever, were still being tested. Cas’s approach basically seemed to be that they not have any rules, whatever was gonna happen would happen and Dean, well, Dean was happy to go with it so long as he got to be like this with Cas. Even if he sometimes pretended to himself that it was more than it was.

Like when Cas looked into his eyes this way, up close and intimate. And Dean didn’t know if he was reading into the emotion there or if Cas might actually have real feelings for him too, but either way the air felt charged, volatile.

Then Cas’s eyes drifted shut and he moved in that extra little bit, lips against Dean’s soft at first, easy. Just a slow drag of sensitized skin and then another until urgency built up between them and Cas’s tongue ran over the seam of his lips, pressed inside his mouth. Fuck, Cas was a good kisser, made Dean’s heart rate speed up and his whole body flush with heat. He was good at a lot of things and Dean’s mind was already swimming with possibilities.

“Mmm.” Cas hummed between kisses, “You taste good.”

One of Cas’s hands cradled his head and the other reached between them, palmed the hard bulge of Dean’s cock. He gasped uncontrolled into Cas’s mouth, rocked up into the pressure as Cas squeezed, felt fucking awesome. Nowhere near enough to do much more than make him feel good, but it was always better when Cas took his time.

They didn’t do it like that much, mostly they were rushed, nearly desperate. That just made Dean appreciate it all the more when Cas slowed them down like this. Only happened a handful of times since they’d started this up a couple months ago, but Dean craved it like an addict.

Slow and self assured, Cas stripped them both down to nothing and Dean got off on letting him. On giving Cas control.

“Lay down.” Cas said in that authoritative tone Dean didn’t even think he knew he was using. The one that sent shivers of arousal down Dean’s spine and pooled heat in his gut.

Cas shifted out of the way and Dean shimmied down until he was on his back, head on his pillow and then Cas was back on top of him. Kissed his way down Dean’s body in a lazy, random path. Sucked and bit at his nipples until Dean was breathing heavy, until he was groaning with every pass of his tongue and scrape of his teeth. He moved lower after that, still carefully avoided Dean’s throbbing, leaking cock as he sucked kisses into his stomach, along his hip bones and the creases of his thighs.

“God, Cas, fuck.” Dean breathed out harshly. “Love your mouth, but I’d love it a- ah, a helluva lot more if it was on my cock.”

Against the tender skin just under Dean’s belly button, Cas’s lips turned up in a smirk before he gently bit him.

“Getting impatient?”

Dean wasn’t ashamed to admit, “Dude, we passed impatient like fifteen minutes ago when you said you wanted to suck my dick.”

“You’re awfully pushy for a guy who wants his dick sucked. I think I liked you better when you were too busy trying to hump my chest to get mouthy.” Cas dryly replied.

Amused, Dean shot Cas his best shit eating grin, “Well, could always sixty-nine. Cock in my mouth’s probably as good a way as any to shut me up.”

“Why do I get the feeling that’s just giving in to bad behavior?” Cas teased and Dean’s cheeks heated because all of a sudden he was thinking about Cas punishing him for said behavior and well, that was a whole can of worms he wasn’t about to open right then but his dick was really on board with those thoughts. “I’d think of a better way to punish you but that hot candy red mouth of yours looks too damn good to pass up right now.”

Oh fucking Christ. It was like Cas  _ wanted _ Dean to cream himself before they even got started. Smirk that was back on Cas’s face said he fucking knew it too. Unfairly hot.

He didn’t have time to think too hard about it, because Cas settled himself with his ass next to Dean’s head and laid down beside him, had a hand on Dean’s cock before he even fully formed a thought. Dean got himself in gear just as Cas’s lips closed hot around him. Through the pleasure, he made himself focus, leaned up on one elbow and tugged Cas a little more toward him.

After that, Dean got down to work, used his hand and mouth to get Cas off with all the tricks he’d learned so far. Sucked him down deep, over and over while molten pleasure coiled in his own gut from the way Cas was whole heartedly sucking him off. Dean suddenly got the idea in his head that this was some sort of competition, who could get who off faster, so he pulled out all the stops.

Wet sucking noises and their muffled moans provided a soundtrack that traveled straight to Dean’s dick. Made him so hot that he was seconds from coming in Cas’s hot talented goddamn mouth. And then Cas cheated. Pressed his thumb back between Dean’s cheeks until he found his hole. Brushed dry firm circles over it and just like that Dean was done, body lit up like a dozen fucking roman candles going off all at once. Hot and hard, he came in Cas’s mouth with a choked off groan around Cas’s cock.

Until the last spasm shook through him, Cas kept up suction, slid his mouth slowly up and down Dean’s length. After, he pulled off with a grin, but Dean didn’t give him time to say anything, just redoubled his efforts to get Cas to come too.

Wasn’t long until Cas’s hips rocked up to meet every downward suck Dean made, Dean’s name on his lips, sexy little grunts that echoed in his chest until he held his breath and came in Dean’s mouth. Hot salty-bitter spurts that landed on his tongue, coated the inside of his cheeks. Dean swallowed as he pulled off. Wiped his forehead on the back of his arm and collapsed back to catch his breath.

“Fuck.” Cas sighed.

“Yeah.” Dean agreed, then, “Maybe, uh… maybe next time we could?”

Cas propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Dean, a mixture of stunned and amused, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Dean said confidently, a grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you had fun. Feel free to leave me comments (please?) or visit me over on Tumblr [@DaydreamDestiel](http://DaydreamDestiel.tumblr.com). I'd love to hear from you. <3


End file.
